


One-shots/headcannons

by Ash_Kaito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Kaito/pseuds/Ash_Kaito
Summary: Uh... Don't enter on here- T-T i don't know how to write summaries
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble & Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	One-shots/headcannons

Hi, uh.. I recommend to not read this at all- this is mostly for my friends on discord- I'm not the only one who's using this account- but you can call me Ash! You can call the other person on here Bokuto for now-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if your disappointed that this ain't the first chapter


End file.
